


screwing the pooch

by angelheartbeat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Peter pushes himself too far, and Tony's just worried about his k- his charge. His protege. Underoos, the little dumbass.Hes so grounded.





	screwing the pooch

**Author's Note:**

> this is NOT!!!!!!!! SHIPPING!!!!!! starker shippers (and thorki shippers while im at it) can get the Fuck off my fics yr Not Welcome

"Okay, Underoos, would you care to explain why, exactly, FRIDAY reported that you fainted while patrolling earlier?"

Peter shifted uncomfortably under Tony's (because they had finally moved past the Mr Stark stage) harsh glare. Truth was, he'd been feeling shitty all week - high fever, achey, just generally sick, but patrols still had to be done, especially when Tony was expecting reports from him at least once a week in relation to his training.

So he had kept it to a minimum to begin with, not actually patrolling for the first part of the week, but when the bug didn't let up, he decided to just go out anyway. What was the worst that could happen?

Apparently, passing out while swinging between alleyways and crashing in a dumpster, no doubt making himself into a hilarious video on YouTube that would be viral within the week.  _Downsides of having a secret identity,_ Peter thought, his mind straying from the matter at hand quite drastically.  _I'll never end up on Ellen with a cheque for like, fifteen thousand dollars for something hilarious like that._

"Hey! Kid!"

Peter blinked himself back into reality to Tony snapping his fingers, looking annoyed. "Don't go off into dreamland when I'm talking to you," he said irritably, but his face softened. "Now talk to me back. Whats going on?"

Peter sighed. He might as well tell the truth. He had no doubt Tony would find it out somehow anyway. "I'm just sick. Its a bug going around at my school, a bad cold or something. Its not a big deal."

"You should have told me, or FRIDAY, or Happy! You know if you're sick or anything you don't have to give in reports?"

"Well, yeah, but... I was fine, really, its just a cold."

Tony paused from where he had begun gesticulating wildly and placed a hand on Peter's forehead. "Christ, kid, you're burning up. I dunno what you've got but its more than a cold. Get some rest, god damn."

"Sorry," Peter mumbled. He was tired, and cold and hot at the same time, and so so achey.

Tony regarded him for a moment before pulling him in close for a hug, wrapping his arms around him fully, and Peter sighed and relaxed into it. "Why didn't you say anything?" Tony asked, voice much gentler than before.

"I didn't want you to worry about me," Peter whispered into Tony's chest, barely loud enough to hear, but felt Tony's body stiffen and his breath catch regardless.

"Peter," Tony replied, and Peter got the feeling he was carefully controlling his voice. "I am always going to worry about you."

"Yo-you are?"

"Of course. Because you're my k- Care. You're in my care. Most of the time. Fuck." Tony released Peter from his arms. "Like I said when you majorly screwed the pooch for the first time - if you die, thats on me. I don't need the death of some fifteen-year-old kid weighing over my conscience. Shit. I've got enough on my plate."

Peter wasn't listening. He had stopped listening past "k-", because if he wasnt mistaken, Tony had been about to call him his kid. His kid. Mr Stark. Peter Stark!

No, that was stupid. It had probably just been a slip up on Tony's part, a minor lapse in grammatical rules.

"Sorry," he muttered awkwardly, once it became apparent that Tony had stopped talking and was waiting for some sort of response or acknowledgement. _Dad_ , he added in his head, not daring to say it out loud.

"S'alright. Just try and alleviate my worry by not doing stupid shit. It shouldn't be so hard. Its called having common sense."

"Like you're one to talk," Peter joked, and laughed as Tony's faced morphed into the definition of overdramatically offended.

"Okay, now that hurts. Go to your room and think about what you did."

Making a face, Peter stuck his tongue out, and Tony made a face right back. "Fine, da- mentor. Da mentor."  _Shit!_ Peter couldn't believe he made the exact same mistake Tony (maybe) did. "Its how the teens talk nowadays. You wouldn't know, old man."

"I'll have you know I'm probably a thousand times more hip than you are."

"Your use of the word hip suggests otherwise."

"Go get some rest and take some fucking medicine so I don't feel so guilty about roasting you into the ground."

"So you can come up with an actual roast, you mean?" Peter laughed, backing out of the room as Tony shot him a death glare, heart still pumping wildly from almost calling him dad out loud. He  _wanted_ to call him dad, but they had barely moved past Mr Stark, and skipping over the Tony stage almost immediately didn't feel right.

* * *

Despite Peter's misgivings though, later that night he had been lying in bed (having elected to stay at the Avengers compound that night), utterly doped up on medicines and half out of it.

Tony had come in to say goodnight and subtly check if he was okay, and before Peter's illness and medicine addled brain had been able to process it, a quiet "night, dad," had slipped out, and he was falling into sleep.

Tony froze, before exhaling and chuckling a little.

"Night, kid," he replied, patting Peter's sleeping form, before pulling the blanket around him a little more and leaving, asking FRIDAY to close the door as quietly as was possible.

He'd kick his kids ass in the morning, when he was less sick.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the, and now what do i always say, it begins with a b  
> trash
> 
> too bad tonys gonna fucking die ig
> 
> comment or ill eat an entire raw onion in the cinema at infinity war


End file.
